una chica misteriosa
by Uriel-rdz
Summary: una nueva chica llega a la ciudad amenazando el titulo de kick como el mejor acrobata de mellowbrook


podia sentirlo, la adrenalina atravez de el, era como un rio furioso corriendo atravez de sus venas, su respiracion se aceleraba, su corazon trabajaba al maximo de su capacidad, sus pupilas se abrian y todos sus sentidos se afinaban, podia sentir y ver todo pasar a toda velocidad frente a el, el viento sobre su casco, la multitud aclamandolo, la grava bajo sus ruedas, todo era increiblemente nitido, la vida era completamente distinta a esa velocidad.

para alguien como kick buttowski bajar la colina del muerto no era un reto mas bien era su ambiente natural, todo su cuerpo trabajaba para esquivar cada roca con una presicion que incluso un reloj suizo envidiaria, estaba apunto de llegar al letrero, definitivamente era el mejor en eso, o eso creia, antes de llegar al endeble letrero de madera vio una sombra moverse como rafaga a su lado, era increiblemente veloz tanto que ni siquiera kick pudo ver de quien se trataba.

-que fue eso?- pregunto el confundido acrobata

la misteriosa figura avanzaba a toda velocidad, revazando con facilidad a kick, se dirigio hacia a el letrero y lo tomo antes de que el lo hiciera con el se impulso y salio disparada varios metros, volo por el aire, dando giros como un torbellino a toda velocidad, despues de lo cual tomo una pose super dramatica, luego empezo a caer muy lentamente, antes de llegar parecia que se estrellaria contra el suelo con fuerza pero en lugar de eso su aterrisaje fue suave y con mucha gracia.

el publico quedo impresionado y kick, con su tipico estilo muy particular, tuvo que reconocer que aquel sujeto, fuera quien fuera, era bastante bueno pero aun asi no iba dejar que nadie lo humillara, inclino su cuerpo y con eso tomo velocidad, rapidamente le dio alcanze a aquella figura que aun se ocultaba entre las sombras.

-tu juego ya me aburrio! por que no te muestras?!

el medio doble de riesgo le dio una fuerte embestida a aquel patinador empujandolo hacia la luz, la luz de la luna era debil pero aun asi iluminaba a perfecion y gracias a eso pudo ver con claridad a su misterioso competidor, pantalon negro entubado, sudadera abierta camisa del mismo color y un par de gogles oscuros con varios mechones oscuros sobre ellos pero eso no era lo importante

-es una chica?!

la misteriosa competidora tomo velocidad y comenzo a rodear a kick

-no solo soy una chica, soy la chica que te vencio.

aprovechandose de que kick seguia anonadado aquella misteriosa morena acelero dejandolo muy atras, rapidamente kick reaciono y acelero tambien, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que nadie lo venciera.

los dos cuerpos bajaban a toda velocidad dejando tras de si una nube de polvo, uno al otro se presionaban al limite siempre obligandose a ir mas y mas rapidos, casi era imposible de controlarse, cada vez estaban mas cerca de llegar al fondo de la colina y ninguno parecia estar dispuesto a rendirse, la chica decidio que era hora de tomar una estrategia diferente, avanzo y se coloco justo en frente de kick, volteo hacia el lentamente y aun atravez de sus gafas oscuras, aun cuando fuera solo unos segundos, el supo que sus miradas se cruzaron y por ese efimero instante su mundo, por lo general agitado y bullisioso, se detuvo en seco, todo el ruido, toda la adrenalina, toda la emocion de la carrera desaparecieron, en un segundo se perdio en esa dulce aunque misteriosa mirada cuya expresion lo perturbaba y lo fascinaba a la vez.

y aun cuando el verla de frente fuera algo cautivante fue un error que le costo bastante caro, pues en en menos de un segundo la chica se movio y dejo ver a kick que delante de el habia un arbol contra el que termino estrellandose.

-sopas!

la chica acabo con gracia y algo de elegancia, completamente distinto a la forma en que kick bajo arrastrandose por el suelo.

rapidamente el acrobata se puso de pie

-quien te crees para interrumpir mi acrobacia?

la chica solamente sonrio

-acaso no me vas a responder?

la chica solamente le lanzo con frialdad una tarjeta negra en la cual estaba escrito con letras blancas una unica palabra

KAT

-kat?-pregunto kick confundido

la chica solo volteo a verlo con indiferencia, lo tomo del cuello y le robo un beso, luego de lo cual simplemente le solto la camiseta dejandolo caer en seco, kick quedo impresionado y sin habla al igual que todos a su alrededor.

la misteriosa chica subio a su patineta y continuo con su camino seguida con la mirada por los presentes hasta que una vez mas se perdio en las mismas sombras de las que habia salido.

kick y gunther se quedaron sin habla mientras la veian desaparecer

-que le pasa a esa chica?-pregunto gunther rompiendo el silencio

-no. . . no tengo idea-dijo kick sintiendose nervioso por primera vez en su vida.


End file.
